ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land Before Time (TV series)
Michele Brourman |country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 1|num_episodes = 26|producer = Diane A. Crea Charles Grosvenor|runtime = 30 minutes|company = Universal Television Animation Amblin Television|distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV)|first_aired – last_aired = March 5, 2007 – January 21, 2008|preceded = The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007)|followed = The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016)}}The Land Before Time is an American animated television series, based on The Land Before Time film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It was developed for television by Ford Riley for Universal Television Animation and Amblin Television (Amblin Entertainment produced the first film), and premiered on YTV in Canada for a test on January 5, 2007. It was made as traditionally animated with computer-animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards have used, with occasional cel-shaded computer animated characters in wide shots. The main antagonists in the series are Red Claw, an evil villainous Tyrannosaurus, and Screech and Thud, two henchmen Utahraptor. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, due to Chomper and Ruby being absent in that film. Voice cast Main * Cody Arens – Littlefoot (Anthony Skillman performs Littlefoot's singing voice) * Anndi McAfee – Cera * Aria Curzon – Ducky * Jeff Bennett – Petrie * Rob Paulsen – Spike * Max Burkholder – Chomper * Meghan Strange – Ruby Recurring * Kenneth Mars – Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn – Grandma Longneck * John Ingle – Daddy Topps * Tress MacNeille – Petrie's Mother/Ducky and Spike's Mother * Dorian Harewood – Mr. Thicknose * Jessica Gee – Tria * Meghan Strange – Tricia Guest appearances * Anndi McAfee – Lydia/''Corythosaurus'' * Aria Curzon – Tickly Fuzzy Girl * Jeff Bennett – Brontosaurus #2/Ruby's Siblings/Skip/Mutt/Doc/Kosh (The Amazing Threehorn Girl)/Tickly Fuzzy Elder * Rob Paulsen – Ruby's Father/''Brontosaurus'' #1/Hidden Runner/Mo/Milo/''Stegosaurus''/Guido/''Lambeosaurus'' * Meghan Strange – Plower/''Maiasaura''/''Iguanodon''/''Corythosaurus'' * Pete Sepenuk – Kosh (The Star Day Celebration)/Saro/''Allosaurus'' * Nika Futterman – Ruby's Mother/Ali * Elizabeth Daily – Rhett/Shorty * Jessica Walter – Old One * Cree Summer – Tippy * Susan Krebs – Tippy's Mother * Cam Clarke – Bron * Susan Blu – Dara * Mikey Kelley – Hyp * Scott Menville – Nod/Mother Utahraptor * Kevin Michael Richardson – Scuttle * Dorian Harewood – Great Hideous Beast * Jess Harnell – Swooper * Dee Bradley Baker – Baby Acrocanthosaurus (uncredited)/''Rutiodon'' pack Episodes Broadcast The show premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007. It also on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2007. It premiered in Japan on Kids Station in May 2007. The first season began airing on Cartoon Network India on April 7, 2008. The show has neither aired on Cartoon Network in the United States nor on YTV in Canada since March 2008. The show began airing in reruns on Sprout on January 14, 2017. It aired on Spacetoon on January 1, 2011 after Spacetoon English closed and the Spacetoon Group was rebranded. It aired on TV Russia on May 2, 2009 after TV Russia Service Television (TV RSTV) closed. Reruns of the series began airing on Universal Kids upon the channel's launch on September 9, 2017. Music The songs are written by Michele Brourman (music) and Ford Riley (lyrics). The theme song is performed by the South African choir Ladysmith Black Mambazo. The theme is written by Roc Gagliese, Steve D'Angelo, and Terry Tompkins of the eggplant. The music score is by Cory Lerios. Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Animation Studios television series